


Niffty tries a new approach

by Lolka82Cupcake



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor doesn't know what Niffty is capable of, Farting, Fetish/kink, Niffty is a pervert, Non-Graphic Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Pants wetting, Piss, Scat, Watersports, helpful Alastor, it's a dirty story, pissing, pooping, those who are not into it read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolka82Cupcake/pseuds/Lolka82Cupcake
Summary: Niffty has a fetish for someone... ahem... doing their busisness. And her boss, Alastor, is her current object of stalking. However, one day she decies to execute a risky plan with the purpose of satisfying herself more.
Relationships: (one sided), Niffty/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Niffty tries a new approach

After the bathroom door closed with an audible clicking sound, Niffty approached it very cautiously, just like she always did in moments of stalking. This time she got cheekier and pressed her ear against the door to hear every single sound coming from the other side. In her previous listening sessions she kept herself closer to the furniture to shrink and hide beneath it with any sign of her boss somehow hearing her and abruptly stepping out into the room.

But not this time. The maid wanted a full audio experience of the radio demon’s bathroom time.

Niffty could hear Alastor unbuttoning his pants, and dragging them down his legs with a soft rustling sound then doing the same with his underwear. Inside her mind the cyclop created an image of the deer demon with his butt and crotch bared and licked her lips, craving to touch the skin. What parts would be covered with fur? How smooth or rough would it feel? She never got Alastor to let her touch his private parts.

Then from what Niffty could tell, he finally settled his rear down on the toilet rim and unfolded his newspaper.

Niffty closed her mouth so she wouldn’t squeal from joy. The things that usually happened next never failed to delight her. It started with a small hiss of liquid gradually becoming louder and more boisterous. Only a few feet away from her, Alastor was peeing. Niffty slowly creeped her arm towards her womanhood, once again letting her imagination flow and tell her how satisfying it was for Alastor to free his bladder from that warm yellow piss. In his private little place that wasn’t so private right then, with Niffty standing close enough to be a witness. Or, at least, a listener. As the stream of urine was running short, a rather powerful fart burst from radio demon's ass and echoed in the toilet bowl, the mere sound getting Niffty moist. She would do anything to receive that one in her mouth and taste it. Except meet Alastor’s anger after asking that of him.

She couldn’t quite tell the reason he could be angry at the request but Alastor sometimes got rather nasty when Niffty tried asking him to do some particular things for her. Really, in her opinion, it wasn’t even worth getting so overworked over! She was just asking!

Then the most exciting part started, distracting the cyclop from her gloomy thoughts about Alastor’s stubbornness. Niffty could hear Alastor’s anus beginning to stretch with a meek crackling sound. Judging from how long it lasted there was a rather big chunk forming at the fleshy exit. Niffty knew his deer tail lifted and twitched cutely at the sensation. A few moments passed before the first load plopped noisily into the toilet water. Niffty could tell that a huge splash like that certainly got some of the cold water on Alastor’s butt and giggled noiselessly, blushing from arousal. She could hear Alastor snort through his nose and turn the page of his newspaper.

The faint stench of radio demon's creation leaked out from the door crack. Niffty sniffed on it, unbothered, her hand rubbing circles against her lower body. She didn’t wear panties so it was easier to please herself this time. Pretty soon Niffty got her next stimuli. Alastor was clearly getting ready to poop again. She could hear his slippers scratch against the floor – the deer demon stretched his legs a little straining to push it out of his system.

Then there was a series of three plops. Alastor also farted again, much longer than the first time, rumbly and full-tone. That was a lot of gas, must have felt so good to let out – Niffty wished she could touch his buttcheek during a release like that. Right now, she could tell Alastor was once again relaxed. He, just like always, gagged a little from the thick stench contained now in the bathroom and snapped his fingers to clean it up.

“It’s worse than ever today”, - Niffty heard him mumble quietly to himself. Then a few crackling farts exploded into the toilet very loudly making Alastor gasp quietly, startled and disgusted by his own body’s sounds. Those bursts could have even burned his suffering anus, Niffty thought. Mesmerized by everything that was happening, she made out that something cloggy but runny at the same time dripped into the water.

Then Alastor moaned in pain and Niffty realized what the case was: he must have eaten bad meat again. The cyclop listened even more attentively. She was close to climax but delayed it just in case, slowing down her finger movements. And it was rewarded: a few messy wet farts boomed as more liquid shit was produced by Alastor’s ass. Then a few other chunks fell into the water. Alastor was breathing and grunting shallowly and clutching the newspaper. Niffty was driven mad from another portion of particularly stomach-turning smell seeping through the door once again and continued rubbing her sensitive place. She enjoyed hearing another bassy blast that ensued and then a couple of wet heavy splashes of diarrhea accompanied by weak plops of more solid waste.

Just as another sharp whiny fart and one last smaller load emerged from her boss’s buttcheecks, Niffty finally allowed herself to came. The sweet burning imploded between her legs and spread onto her entire body ending in goose bumps. It was so intense it almost made her stumble. Cyclop's skirt got a little soaked with her juices.However, she was still on guard. The maid listened to the rustling of the paper as Alastor wiped his noisy anus, still rubbing her little thing (not to climax again but just to revel in this little ending moment).

As soon as he stood up and flushed the toilet, she bolted towards the sofa and hid beneath it.

Eye wide and a manic smile on her face, the cyclop, hidden by the shadow, watched Alastor walk out of the bathroom and go on with his evening routine, innocently clueless to the fact that he just pleased all of her depraved fetishes. In fact, the maid wasn’t even sure if Alastor knew about an existence of ANY of them in general.

All she had to do now is to wait his presence out then get out of the room through the vent. She was quite experienced in that kind of thing.

Niffty hoped that these little moments of her getting an audio porn from her boss with no sweat would never end. All she had to do was to be careful and not get caught. After all, her fetish thirst was insatiable. However, Niffty slowly started to realize that just standing outside of the door and listening was not enough for her anymore. And she figured it wouldn’t hurt to try and go headlong for something bigger. More…. visual.

“….You want… what?”, - Alastor stammered, freezing with a knife in his hands and glancing at Niffty, pupils dilated, his fingers hysterically gripping the edge of the bloody table.

“Please, please, pleeeease, mister Alastor, don’t refuse! I really want it!”, - Niffty used her best puppy eye, pleadingly clasping her hands together. It didn’t seem to work as Alastor’s stare turned cold and his appearance became full demonic. The radio demon shot forward, holding knife in Niffty’s direction. He didn’t plan to stab her, but cyclop still held out her own knife against his knife in defense, two weapons clashing together.

“ ** _Let’s see. It’s bothersome enough of you to pester me with odd and revolting requests a few times in a week but this is the limit!_** ”, - radio-dialed eyes flaming, Alastor growled in a deep distorted voice. Little Niffty shook in fear, a small pathetic smile on her face. Then, Alastor took a deep breath to calm himself down and stood up, holding the knife to his side, allowing Niffty to relax from her stiffen pose.

Alastor looked down at her, he was calmer know, his smile less strained, but disgust and resent still present in his eyes.

“I hope you’ve already realized I’m going to decline your request. And if I hear one more plead from you, the consequences will be merciless. Am I clear?”.

Niffty looked just a little sad: “Yes, mister Alastor….”.

“Good. Now go and do something that’ll keep your thoughts away from this nonsense”, - he said, turning to the table and heartily stabbing the corpse with his knife, making a rough cut in its flesh.

Niffty lowered her head and headed out of the room, putting her knife back into her skirt. Walking down the hall, she wasn’t, truth be told, completely destroyed by Alastor’s refusal. Now she had a personal reason to pull out her plan.

“If he doesn’t want to let me go into the bathroom with him, then he won’t go there next time either!”, - clasping her hands together and smiling evilly, the little cyclop giggled uncannily.

Niffty glanced from behind the corner, watching Alastor stir the contents of a cup with a little spoon. She has been waiting for her boss’ tea time the whole day. Soon everything was going to go differently from his usually expected routine.

The cyclop girl could see Husk approach Alastor and grumpily tell him to get to another part of the building. The cat demon's fur was soggy, covered with a foul-looking green substance there and there. Niffty smirked – the deadly unstoppable mould she released not long ago in the grand hall couldn’t have been taken down by anyone in the hotel but Alastor and Charlie. The latter has went to town so Alastor’s powers were everyone’s only hope. Before leaving, Alastor took a little time to cast spell on tea for it to hold the temperature until his return.

The room was empty now and Niffty wasted no time running up towards the table.

Out of her skirt, she pulled a small container filled with flour-white powder. Niffty carefully poured it into Alastor’s drink. She tried her best not to get any onto the table so she wouldn’t have to waste time wiping it off. Then she used the spoon to stir the tea once again, her heart beating like crazy in her tiny chest as the small pile at the cup’s bottom quickly dissolved into the brown liquid. Then the maid scattered back to the corner and hid once again, shivering in excitement. Everything was going just as planned.

Niffty reached her hair and pressed on her new hairclip with the tip of her finger. The hairclip she got recently from her admirer, Sir Pentious. It was like he knew just what gift his beloved cyclop could use in the nearest future.

The built-in camera got turned on and started recording.

After getting rid of the mould without any effort (seemingly, at least) Alastor told everyone to leave him be and came back to his desired cup of hot drink. He sat down into the soft comforting armchair, humming quietly to himself, then took the cup and carried it over to his lips. Niffty clutched her chest in her arms, watching intently. Alastor started drinking. He looked completely undisturbed and Niffty’s smile got even wider than possible – that laxative truly was completely tasteless.

Pretty soon Alastor finished his tea, swinging his leg to the beat of the music streaming though the radio dynamics. He clearly wasn’t in any hurry and just sat there, relaxing after the tiring day.

However, his peace didn’t last long.

A weird clutching formed deep inside his intensities and Alastor’s ears perked up. He rubbed his stomach worriedly as the clutching grew into pain and intensive growling. Then came a very sudden feeling of heaviness in his bowels prompting the radio demon to abruptly stand up from his armchair and rush in a rather predictable direction – the nearby bathroom.

But, the door was locked. Alastor stood in front of it, hand clutching the doorknob. He could try and use his powers to knock the door down but it was fairly obvious concentrating on building up the energy left in his body could make him loose control over his sphincter completely. Not to mention trying to teleport to his house – that would make him piss and shit himself on the spot! He certainly didn’t want to mess his pants in the middle of the hall like some toddler who was never potty-trained. An even worse case of scenario would be someone finding him in such a state.

The radio demon’s stomach grumbled wetly again, reminding him further of his bodily urge. His insides’ contents wanted out and he had to act quickly.

So Alasor rushed as quickly as he could towards the next bathroom door on that hotel’s floor, the tingle of a full bladder more tangibly added to his discomfort.

And all this time he was being closely followed by someone he didn’t notice in his hurry.

Niffty kept the distance and didn’t make any noises. She was moving steadily making sure to film every ounce of her boss stuggered running while holding his stomach and moaning.

When Alastor got to the other door, barely able to hold his mess in, he discovered it was locked as well.

Well, Niffty, as the only present maid in the entire hotel, was given the keys from all bathrooms in the building. And now she used her advantage to the fullest, locking all of them before putting laxative in that tea.

Alastor clenched his fists, mentally noting to confront Niffty on that in the future and ran towards the stairs hoping the bathrooms on the next floor were opened. As he ran up the stairs, he could feel tiny drops leak into his underwear. Was it his imagination? Or sweat?

When Alastor got to the upper floor, he rummaged through all bathrooms’ locations but none of the door was opened again. Still, the torrent clogging his intensities was pressing on his anus even harder and the ocean of hot urine threatened to tear his bladder apart.

Exhausted, the radio demon stopped in front of yet another door. Searching further was beyond his control, his legs trembling, face red from all the dashing around and from the desperate try to hold all of it in.

Niffty was just behind him, watching intently, her hairclip camera ready to catch the whole sight of what was about to happen.

Alastor could see he had no time left to search anymore so in despair he chose to try and actually burst the door down just like he intended to do originally. He prayed to nine circles he would manage not to lose control of his lower body in the process but it was worth the risk. If he took another few steps, he would soak his pants anyway.

However, as he collected enough energy and made a rapid attempt at manifesting it into a blast, his bladder was affected by the power drain and opened, letting a rich deal of piss rush into Alastor’s underwear and down his legs, soaking his pants. That made him loose concentration and the blast didn’t come out strong enough to knock the door down.

Alastor’s attention was now diverted to clenching his bladder and trying to hold the rest in, his face basically flaming from embarrassment. But it was to no avail. The laxative did its job very well, collecting too much piss in his system, and the deer demon’s body had been holding it in for way too long to be able to last any longer.

The stream resumed more forcefully despite Alastor’s protests. The piss rushed out of deer demon’s crotch, forming an impressive pool on the floor around him, the only sound in the hall being the obnoxiously loud hissing that seemed to go on forever. The radio demon was completely helpless and just stood there, unmoving, still clenching his legs together and shivering, his smile growing painfully stiffened and wobbly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. It was unbearably humiliating, just standing there and doing the deed into his clothes, too weakened to stop it.

But the worst was yet to come. The uncomfortable wetness in his abdomen was completed with the feeling of hot runny mess pushing through his freely opened anus. Alastor squeaked as a huge soft load emerged into his underwear, stretching it and spreading a horrible stench of shit through the air, adding it to the stale odor of urine. A dirty sounding fart rippled through the poop stored in the dirty cloth and Alastor’s face turned scarlet at the recognition of what just happened.

It wasn’t over yet and as another smaller stream of piss fleetingly dripped from between Alastor’s legs, his underwear got filled up with more wet poop, which started soaking his clothes and even dripping down on the floor too. A few chunks fell from between his legs, the underwear not able to hold all of it anymore. In between releasing the shit his butt erupted with more loud farts.

Alastor did everything he could not to start sobbing. He felt so disgusting he wanted to stop existing. And then go to his room as soon as possible and change to dry, clean clothes and forget about the incident entirely.

Niffty usually didn’t like seeing any kind of mess, but she didn’t mind that certain mess at all! And even if she knew everyone would expect her to tidy the floor, that was totally worth it. What she filmed will be the porn she’ll enjoy for days to come. And right then she got so aroused her panties were absolutely soaked. The only thing that stopped the maid from dropping to her knees and masturbating wildly right then and there was the fact that even in his devastating state Alastor could still hear that with his sensitive ears.

Niffty had a crazy urge to come right up to the soaked radio demon and ask him to check out her new hairclip which would allow her to take a closer shot at her own risk. But she figured it wouldn’t be safe. Who knows what Alastor could do at the moment. He could guess it was her who spiked his tea. Or decide to immediately dispose of the witness.

So the cyclop figured it would be better to stay hidden and then deliver the record to her room.

Niffty stood there just for extra seconds, filming the last moments of Alastor emptying his intensities and bladder, sluggishly straightening up and finally manifesting enough power to teleport away.

Then Niffty turned around and headed to her room, a happy bounce in her steps.

“Dammit, Niffty, where the fuck are you?”, - Angel roared, marching into the same hall where Alastor’s accident happened. His hand was firmly clasped between his legs. The spider demon was enraged – he didn’t come back to the hotel from his exhausting-ass work with a full bladder to discover every damn bathroom was closed.

“When I find her… What’s her deal – locking all bathrooms and then just disappearing so no one could call her out on that?”, - he grumbled.

Angel stopped when he saw a puddle of piss on the floor, small brown piles in it.

“Well, I see, someone had already suffered because of her stupid clean-freak antic”, - Angel concluded, shakily taking a breath through his clenched teeth: “That must mean I have an ally in getting Niffty already”.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, right, Angel, as if your "ally" would ever admit having messed his pants on spot....


End file.
